


Day Eight: Angry Sex

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Bucky Barns is sassy, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Smut, These two are fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: Bucky and Sam come back from a bar, and "fight". Who says sex can't be a way to communicate?





	Day Eight: Angry Sex

**Author's Note:**

> So tossing in some WinterFalcon again because these two are a ton of fun to write! I like their dynamic and it's fun where there's a prompt like this. So please enjoy!

“Come on, fuck me harder.” The filthy mouth on Sam had always made Bucky smirk, even when he grabbed the thighs around his waist and moved deeper inside him. The heat pooling between their bodies only emphasized the heat of the summer evening, the a/c barely making a dent in the sweltering atmosphere. If there wasn’t enough temperature between them, the hot lube against his thighs was urging him to pump harder into him. Sam was always attractive, whether he was in a three-piece suit or naked and sprawled out under Bucky. The flushed face of the pararescue under him was dragging a possessive growl out of Bucky’s lips, knowing what had brought them flushed together to begin with. 

“Shut up, Wilson.” The metal arm holding Sam against his hips was locked onto the meaty thigh of his teammate, refusing to give an inch while fucking into the groaning man. 

“You gonna make me, Barnes?” 

“Why are you such a shit-talker?” Bucky ground Sam's prostate with his tip, smirking when feeling the shudder of the man beneath him. 

“Because you’re a pain in the ass.” Nails dragged down his back, leaving angry welts along his spine. The burn only urged Bucky’s pleasure higher, sinking a bite onto Sam’s collarbone in response. The tight clench around his shaft was mind-blowing, and he dropped his fleshed hand to the mattress beside Sam’s head. 

“You going to come on my cock nice and pretty, huh? Gonna let me mess you up without touching your dick?” He tilted his hips up to better thrust into the warmth, enjoying the way his teammate jerked his head back and hissed in pleasure. It had always annoyed Sam how easily Bucky’s dick could send him over the edge without needing stimulation on his own dick, and the soldier never hesitated to remind him of that. “Cause I can fuck you nice and hard all night without losing any steam, you know. That super serum is a whammy. Make your legs useless tomorrow for your little run with Stevey. Fuck you way better than that idiot flirting with you at the bar.”  

“You’re such a jealous bastard.” The angry retort was followed by a hard yank on Bucky’s hair, dragging him down so Sam could bite into the lower lip of his lover. They both shivered at the connection, hot pants of breath shared between them. Sam’s eyes fluttered closed, Bucking glancing down to watch the precome ooze across Sam’s stomach. “Guy wasn’t even my type, you miserable prick.” 

“Keep talking about my prick while I fuck you with it.” Bucky’s tease was followed by another hard shift of his body, enjoying the mutual moan shared between the pair. “And for a guy who ain’t your type, you sure seemed to like him getting you drinks. Didn’t think you were that easy.” 

“I needed water, it was hot in the bar.” A teasing dip of the soldier’s hips that barely brushed Sam’s prostate earned Bucky a glare of heat and need. “I’m gonna punch you.” 

“Do it,  **sweetheart** .” And being the sarcastic tease he was, Bucky leaned over Sam fully, enjoying the shiver that ran its course down Sam’s body. He knew that his partner would never admit to enjoying Bucky’s body arched over him, the showing of power a frustrating turn on. Their bodies slid from the heat in the room, sweat and traveling lube making Bucky’s grasp on Sam’s legs slip. He let the grasp move, eyes connected to the blown out gaze beneath him. The tension was high between them, but Bucky refused to move again, waiting until Sam forced a growl and shoved Bucky backward. The ex-assassin barely felt the sheets under him before Sam was straddling his body, sinking down on him with a grace that was unparallel to any lover Bucky had been with before. It was a new angle, a new sensation, and Bucky’s mind focused on the tightness around his throbbing heat. Sam didn’t hesitate, picking a quick pace to ride Bucky with.  

“I hate you.” The snappish tone made Bucky smirk, letting the pleasure run through him as he relaxed into the mattress below. Sam always made him feel amazing when he rode him, never stopping into the soldier had come inside. Because even if he said he hated Bucky, both knew the truth.

“Right back atcha.” Their eyes met for a moment, and Bucky grinned when he seeing the love hidden beneath Sam’s irritated glare. Then hips twisted over him, and Bucky’s moan washed away any thought besides fucking his boyfriend for the rest of the night.   

**Author's Note:**

> Love without saying it is always the best. And these two would be the kind to use their dicks to admit they're in love. So I hope that you enjoyed this! Kudos, comments, and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Day Nine: Bondage


End file.
